


To Forget

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [22]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking to Forget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: As the end of their time in time line two approaches Madrox spends his final hours drinking to forget
Series: Journey Through Time [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing

o Forget

He sat alone drinking from the bottle of unidentified liquor as he tired to forget absorbing the other dupe. The worst part was that he knew that most of his fellow dupes never cared if you absorbed them or not but for some uncontrollable reason he was terrified of being absorbed and so far it seemed most of the dupes he created shared that fear. “Drinking won’t really help you forget before you jump in a few moments,” Rachel said and he turned toward her and frowned. She didn’t look right she was older, transparent and had marks on her face. “I’m Mother Askani not your Rachel.”

“Why are you bothering me,” He said as her presence was cutting through the pleasant haze of alcohol in his system. “Can’t you just leave me alone to forget all about how I killed that dupe.” She shook her head and placed her transparent hands on his temples and suddenly he couldn’t remember any of the Dupes memories. “You made me forget, Thank you.” He had no idea why she’d helped him but he was glad.

“You can thank me by going to save the Rachel traveling with you,” she said grimly. “Daken has escaped and is on his way to kill her before you and the others jump you’re the only one close enough.” He saw in his minds eye how to get there and stood up wishing his was more clear headed.

He left the alcohol store house and took off down the hall toward where he knew Rachel was pausing just for a second to create a dupe. “Go get the others,” he said and then took off back down the hall. He made his way shakily to the door and then burst in to see Daken holding Rachel by the throat with an inhibitor collar on her neck. “Leave her alone.” He yelled and tried to grab him but the man just through him off and he sailed through the air to crash into a blue crystal and then it was just pain and blackness as he forgot everything.

The End.


End file.
